


计划赶不上变化

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷打算用点药物手段促进一下两人关系然后记岔劈了管家顺势就从了





	计划赶不上变化

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇玩命努力的WJ
> 
> 跑偏了的三题故事  
> 勉强没有熄火的车  
> 上床真是玄学艺术  
> 应该算是事后清晨那篇的后续
> 
> 感谢不管我说什么都递笔的大可爱

Bertie手里抓着装着药的小瓶。  
细小的汗珠从额角溢出。  
面前摆着两杯茶。  
而他久久没法下定决心。  
一阵风吹来，门吱呀一声露了个缝。  
Bertie吓得一哆嗦，飞速把药往杯里一倒，顺手把瓶子往后一扔。  
作乖宝宝状正坐。  
药瓶砸在玻璃上，又在地毯上滚了两圈，停下了。  
门外没有任何身影。  
不是Jeeves。  
Bertie的魂又回到体内。  
低头看着两杯茶，犯了愁。  
倒哪杯里来着？  
Bertie用面部肌肉苦思冥想。  
未果。  
几度思量，认定是颜色比较深那杯。  
即使药是无色无味的。  
“右边的是有药的，左边是没有的。”  
“右边的是有药的，左边是没有的。”  
“右边的是有药的，左边是没有的。”  
重要的事情念叨三遍。  
认定不会出乱子了，他为计划的顺利进行开心地哼起了小曲儿。  
几分钟后，门声响动，Jeeves走进屋来。  
Bertie抢先张口。  
“嗨——～Jeeves，我泡了茶，你回来啦。”  
然后咬了舌头。  
Jeeves欲言又止。  
眼神移到茶杯上，再移到地上的小瓶上，最后移到床上不明凸起上。  
大致有了推测。  
Bertie被盯得更紧张了。  
拍拍身旁的座位示意Jeeves坐下，把左边的茶杯推了过去。  
Jeeves优雅地端起茶杯，不慌不忙地喝着。  
Bertie盯着他咽口水。  
将整杯饮尽后，Jeeves清清嗓子，认真的看向身旁的人。  
“先生，我猜这些都是您为我准备的？”  
“准，准备？哈哈哈哈哈准备什么？我怎么不知道？”  
“我是说茶，先生。”  
“啊，对，没错，我特意泡的！为了今天。”  
马上他就意识到自己说错了话，赶紧端起另一杯茶喝了一大口。  
“我很感激您为此付出的极大努力。”Jeeves又看了眼小瓶，“要知道，您大可以直接提出请求的。”  
Bertie迷惑了。  
“请求？什么意思？让你泡茶吗？”  
“是的，先生。”Jeeves将手覆上他的，“这就是我想表达的。”  
Bertie触电一样的抽回了手。  
接触到的那一瞬间两人都意识到了。  
Bertie那过高的体温。  
他身下的欲望抬了头。  
比这还能暴露他犯的愚蠢错误的是他通红的耳朵和脖颈。  
他终于意识到自己喝错了。  
咬唇瞪着眼前的杯子，不甘心。  
直到它被Jeeves端过去一饮而尽。  
Bertie的眼中尽是震惊和不解。  
Jeeves似笑非笑地看了他一眼。  
走到床边，开始解衣服上的纽扣。  
一件又一件，从身上脱下，搭在椅背上。  
Bertie忘了呼吸，直到看到对方暴露在空气中的臀部，脑子里才炸开了锅。  
鼻孔冒出来的都是100°C的水蒸气。  
他想说点什么，但嘴张开个缝却只能发出壶开了的尖啸。  
Jeeves撩开被子，拿起藏在里面的假阳具，端详。  
“所以我猜这也是为我准备的东西对么？先生。”  
声音带着笑意。  
Bertie彻底被这跑偏了的事态搞懵了，他是该点头，还是摇头，或者这是个陷阱？  
好在Jeeves没有认真等待他答案的意思。  
他从兜里掏出乳膏，沾满了食指和中指。  
以一个Bertie能看清全部，又不至于使动作太过不便的姿势跪趴在床上。  
“虽然我会有所准备，但还是需要跟您提及，这种时刻用于润滑的物品是必要的”  
手指裹着微凉的液体探进体内，Jeeves绷紧了双腿，忍受着那伴随着异物感的刺激。  
手指缓慢又轻柔的动作着，情色又艺术，粘液覆上穴口，以及浅处的每一个皱褶的缝隙间。  
他轻轻地喘着气，和不时从后面传来的水音合在一起，调戏着Bertie的耳朵。  
眼前的一切都让他感觉自己的下半身快要爆炸。  
“我可以......帮忙的。”  
Bertie终于夺回了声音，哑着嗓子说。  
“您不用做这种事情的。”  
“可我想做。”  
“Maybe next time，sir.”  
Jeeves又往深处探了一点，忍不住呻吟出声，挺直了身体，脖颈后仰。  
Bertie突然有点难过，从另一侧上了床。  
Jeeves的眼神有些涣散地看着他。  
他用额头顶住了他的，吻在他的眼角，鼻尖，最后是唇。  
Jeeves没停下手中的动作，反而更加激烈的对待自己。  
呻吟被Bertie尽数含进嘴里。  
他用手抚摸着对方的背脊，试图让这并不舒服的过程轻松一点。  
然而这对服下药物的身体也是种刺激。  
Jeeves感觉只要再一点点，他就可以射出来。  
但他不想这么做，还有别的Bertie希望他做的，他还没有做。  
他动用全部自制力忍住把手移向自己下身的冲动。  
可是Bertie这么做了。  
甚至他还没有捋动，Jeeves就脚趾蹬着床单，抵在他胸口射了出来。  
Jeeves略带埋怨地瞥了他一眼。  
Bertie却因为难得看到Jeeves的新表情而开心不已。  
Jeeves心一软，连最后那点怨念都没了。  
上次醉酒，两个人糊里糊涂地上了床。  
事后也不曾对此进行沟通。  
两个人都在意着，却都装作遗忘了。  
Jeeves了解Bertie。  
他能看出对方的感情，也了解自己的感情。  
他希望对方也能做到这一点。  
于是他一直在等。  
令人愉悦的是，对方行动了。  
但方法真是令人无法恭维。  
怎么会有人蠢到...........  
Jeeves啃咬着对方的嘴唇发泄。  
直到对方快要喘不过气，才把Bertie推倒在床上，假阳具塞到他手里。  
自己则是跨到他上方，扒下裤子含住了他的前端。  
Jeeves感受着对方的激动和慌张，用手掌安抚着下方挣扎的身体，让那根滚烫的柱体在喉舌间快速滑动。  
Bertie差点疯了，几乎拿不住手里的东西，他从没经受过这种待遇。  
不像平时自己抚慰自己，现在的一切都是失控的，在他还没有反应过来的时候，下身已经超高速奔向释放的边缘了。  
掌控这一切的是Jeeves，这一点让他羞涩又难堪。  
最终射进Jeeves嘴里的时候，两个人同时呻吟起来。  
Bertie是因为刺激实在太过强烈，Jeeves是因为Bertie一个激动就直接把那根东西插到了他体内深处。  
伴随着Bertie一抽一抽的动作，咸腥的粘稠液体射在他的口腔里，Bertie的气味充斥着他的整个头脑。  
同时那根假阳具也在彰显自己的存在感，突然动了起来，旋转着拓宽他的内部，一下下击打在他的前列腺上。他死死地揪着床单，手脚都蜷起，几乎要哀嚎出声。  
Bertie赶紧爬起来把它关上了，担心的看着对方。Jeeves手一软，整个人砸进他怀里。  
Bertie紧紧地抱住他，吻在他的湿漉漉的黑发上。  
“你放松一点，我把它拿出来吧。”  
Jeeves喘着气点了点头。  
Bertie将它一点点抽出来，但就像是对方内壁犹有不舍一样，他感觉到了阻力。  
整根抽出时，一些粉红色的内壁也被带出一点，透明，乳白色的液体覆在上面。  
Bertie眼睛发红，用舌头舔吻四周。  
刚爬起来的Jeeves又瘫回了床上。  
“先生，请，你，进来。”  
Jeeves被快感折磨的咬牙切齿。  
都这种时候了他再禁不起一点玩弄。  
Bertie从后面缓慢地挺了进去，看着末端也消失在对方体内，忍不住为内部的湿热和紧致叹了口气。  
Jeeves更不好受了。  
Bertie整个趴在了他的身上，身体的重量让对方进的很深，坚硬的热度到了前所未有的地方。两个人的热量叠在了一起，快感让他融成了岩浆。  
Bertie一动，他的下身就会蹭在床单上，内部的点也被碾压，在极大的快感下他甚至感受不到疼痛，所有脑细胞都在尖叫着想要更多。  
Bertie的手与他十指相扣。  
Bertie挺动的时候不断地呼唤着他的名字。  
两个人似乎本身就是一体的，每一次极近的贴合都让他们更为完整。  
Jeeves再也控制不住自己的声音。Bertie胡乱地吻在他的背上，没有章法地在他体内冲撞着，将他的呻吟打碎。  
Jeeves很快达到了高潮，感官将一切都放大了，浸湿床单的同时，他感受到自己收紧的内壁是如何勾勒出对方的形状的。  
对方是如何将热液泼洒在自己体内的。  
一次又一次。  
他试图起身。  
Bertie赶紧闪开一个空间。  
他翻过身揽下对方带着栗色卷发的脑袋。  
一个深吻过后。  
Bertie战战兢兢，用小狗一样的眼神看他。  
“Jeeves，你不生气？”  
“互通情意，和谐的床事，我看不出有什么值得生气的理由？”  
他将对方垂落的发梢挑回原处。  
“我，我是说，药的事。”  
“我并不反对使用一些方法来提升情趣，不过我想下次您可以直接提出建议，这样会让整个过程简单一点。”  
“Jeeves, you're marvelous.”  
“Thank you, sir. I tend to do my best.”


End file.
